


The first day of the rest of our life

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Child! Ben Solo, Child! Poe Dameron, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe was looking for his first adrenaline experience as a pilot. He found something else. Or someone else.





	The first day of the rest of our life

**Author's Note:**

> My first Darkpilot and Star Wars fanfiction.

Poe was seven years old and since his parents were visited by Leia Organa and Han Solo, Poe has always admired the Millenium Falcon, dreaming of going on board but too shy or too afraid by the tall hairy friend of Mister Solo to ask him the permission to do it.  
   
But today, Poe was old enough to go on board without asking the permission. He had already fly the ship of his mother and she said he was a gifted pilot. So he decided to live his dream the next time that the big beautiful ship would be here. He knew that he should have asked but he was too excited to risk to not be allowed. So he waited for his parents, Mrs Organa, Mr Solo and Mr Chewbacca to go in his house before walking towards the Falcon. 

Poe didn’t realize that it was strange that the bridge of the ship was down because he was too happy. He was in the Millenium Falcon. Too fast for his little legs, Poe was running through the corridors, looking at everything with big eyes, full of awe, until he arrived to the cockpit. Poe could felt the energy swimming in his veins and when he sat in the pilot’s seat, a big smile was ripping his lips. 

He was touching all the buttons without pushing, everything was more complicated than in his mother’s ship, and making ship noises with his mouth when he heard a little voice asking him what he was doing. 

Poe, surprised, yelled before turning to see big sleepy eyes which were remembering him Mrs Organa eyes, looking at him. The boy was looking at him, his nose hidden in a brown leather jacket that he saw Mr Solo wearing a lot of times before. 

Poe remembered Mrs Organa talking about his son with his mother. But he never met him before. Leia said that his boy was too young for a ride in the Falcon, even if Mr Solo liked to take his son with him when he flied, and Mr Chewbacca was the official babysitter when the boy’s parents were on diplomatic travels. 

The little boy seemed to think that Poe wasn’t a threat because he was pushing down the jacket off his face. He was looking at Poe with confusion but with curiosity too. Poe let a confident smile taking place on his lips and he saw a little shy smile on the boy’s lips. He certainly had his father smile and Poe understood right at this moment what his father meant when he was talking about Solo damn charm. He could see how the boy’s face lightened up when he was smiling. 

Poe was tending his hand towards the boy, ready to present himself, when his elbow pushed one of the levels and everything in the cockpit were coming to life. Poe was panicking because he didn’t know the Falcon and when he was flying with his mum, she was there, with him, ready to correct his mistakes. He didn’t know what to do. He was just seven years old. He was too young to know what to do in this kind of situation. Oh Maker! He was in big trouble and maybe Mrs Organa and Mr Solo’s child would be hurt because of him and he didn’t want this because this child just needed to be protected and not hurt. And…

Poe could see the boy with his hands on his ears, eyes closed and his face showing signs of suffering. Poe was lost. He should stop the ship, even if he didn’t know how but the boy was suffering and his mother has always said to him that people were more important than everything else so he should help the boy. Poe decided to listen to his mother, she always knew what to do. 

Poe went out of the pilot seat and placed himself front of the co-pilot seat. He put his hands on the boy’s hands. The boy was crying and Poe did as his father was doing when Poe was sad. He leaned his forehead on the boy’s forehead and let the silence taking place between them. After several seconds, the boy seemed to go better and he let his hands and Poe’s hands going down. He opened his eyes and Poe was amazed by the deep brown eyes which were looking at him. He felt a wave of peace passing through his entire body. He felt little fingers interlace with his own and two cold hands were pressing in his own warm hands. 

« You don’t know this ship. But you know how a ship works. »

It was a little voice but these words were said with so much confidence that Poe could feel that it was true. Already, everything that he has forgotten with his panic attack was coming back to his mind. The boy was smiling kindly when he saw on Poe’s face that his words were working. Poe nodded before taking place again in the pilot seat. He looked a moment to the ship control panel before pushing one button and getting down a level. All was becoming silent and all the lights were shutting down. 

Poe was turning towards the boy with a huge grin on hi slips and he could see a proud smile answered to him. It was when he could heard someone screaming. 

« BEN ! »

The boy was looking away from Poe and he let himself going out of the seat, the too big jacket on his shoulders before walking towards the exit of the ship. Poe followed him, eyes focused on the ground, the realization of what could have happened to him and Ben – he loved this name – hitting him. All the adults were running towards him and Mr Solo was the first one to get on board, getting on his knees to hug the little boy against him with so much strengh while  he cast a dark glance towards Poe. 

Poe, ashamed, was crying once he was in his mother’s arms and his father was kissing his head while Mrs Organa was hugging Ben. Ben, with his little child voice was reassuring his parents and his uncle that everything was alright when he heard Poe crying. With a little tug to Chewbacca’s hair, he asked him to take him closer to the other boy. The wookie, apparently used to obey to the boy, unable to refuse him something, got closer to Poe. Poe was leaning deeper in his mother’s arms before Ben waved to him with a shy smile. 

« Hi ! I’m Ben Solo. »

Poe, with one of his little hands, tried to whip off the tears on his cheek, snuffling. 

« I’m an idiot. »

Unable to look at Ben, Poe could only hear his father reassured him that it wasn’t his fault. Poe could feel a new wave of peace take possession of his body. It was a new feeling. He never felt like this before and he was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to feel like this right now. But since he met Ben, he already felt it twice. Poe looked at Ben who was looking at him with a little smile, amused by Poe’s answer but cleary worried and unhappy to see the other boy crying and being so ashamed. Poe wasn’t used to this. Only his parents were usually feeling this for him. 

Poe’s mother decided to help his son and talking directly to Ben with a tender smile.

« His name is Poe. »

« I know. »

Poe cast a surprised glance to Ben while Ben’s parents were smiling to each other, like sharing a private joke than just adults could understand. The young boy was looking at Shara and with a proud smile, he said with a confident voice :

« Poe Dameron will be the best pilot in the galaxy. »

Poe’s parents were laughing with affection at Ben’s sentence while Mr Solo was grumbling incoherent words in mouth, something sounding like it was his title. Leia was smiling with tender and pride at his son while Chewie was cuddling his nephew. And Poe was starring into these deep brown eyes, promising to himself that he will become the best pilot in the galaxy but more than anything, he will become the best friend of Ben Solo.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
